


Радоваться солнцу

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Romance, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Прогулка по осеннему лесу. Просто немного романтики.
Series: Нулогорск.fm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	Радоваться солнцу

Солнце неспешно клонилось к закату, отчего и макушки деревьев, и озеро казались сделанными из меди - зрелище завораживало. Казалось, ели и сосны тянутся наверх, к светилу, желая получить от него ещё немного энергии. Вечер был временем тишины и покоя, но всё же слишком всему и всем хотелось заполучить лучи под конец дня. Трава чудилась выше, ящерки вылезали на камни, птицы рассаживались на ветках и даже рыба в озере норовила подплыть к краю воды.

\- Красиво здесь, - задумчиво произнесла майор Андреева.  
\- О, это место всегда выглядит замечательно! Даже в дождь или снег, или ураган, хотя ураганов у нас почти и не бывает. Или вообще не бывает... - Марьяша на мгновение задумалась и пожала плечами: - Вроде не бывает. А на закате или рассвете здесь лучше всего. Только утром рыбаков много, они пошуметь иногда любят.  
\- И не боятся рыбу распугать? - улыбнулась Андреева.  
\- Так как раз разбудят, рыба разволнуется, поплывёт смотреть - а тут её раз, и поймают! - с энтузиазмом принялась объяснять радиоведущая. - Традиции и всё такое.  
\- А, ну раз традиции...  
Майор Андреева уже перестала удивляться множеству странностей - всему был предел, даже бесконечности её изумления. Вместо этого она теперь предпочитала получать удовольствие от непривычности пейзажей, событий или рассказов - от них чаще всего.

Закат окрасил медь багрянцем - пора было возвращаться домой. Они шли по тропинке через лес, и майор Андреева думала о том, что до того была в лесу слишком давно - наверное, когда ездила летом к бабушке в деревню. А зря, эти прогулки того стоили. Воздух, звуки, цвета - всё это радовало, придавало сил и энергии.  
Да и компания в лице Марьяши была... хм, эта компания была. Больше о ней нечего было сказать, потому что оценивать то, что невозможно объяснить, майор не слишком-то умела.  
Хотя на самом деле эта компания ей очень даже нравилась.

Уже когда начались кварталы города, майор обернулась, слегка щурясь на лучи заката.  
\- Надо почаще выбираться на природу, - подытожила она.  
\- Здесь это несложно, - пожала плечами Марьяша.  
\- У меня раньше было не так много времени, - пояснила Елизавета. - Здесь как-то попроще стало, поспокойнее. Вроде как дел много, а в то же время и успевается всё. Приятно.  
\- Я очень, очень рада, - после долгой паузы с чувством произнесла Марьяша.

Природа радовалась солнцу, лес ловил его лучи и наслаждался ими. А радиоведущая радовалась прогулке и точно так же ловила лучи внимания, пусть и не слишком часто - но принадлежавшего только ей.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марафон Чумовых Историй, тема с осложнением 5.3 "Лес радуется солнцу" (текст без прилагательных).


End file.
